Vertical junction field-effect transistors (JFETs) made from materials such as silicon carbide (SiC) and gallium nitride (GaN) are useful in power electronic circuits, such as power factor correction (PFC) devices, DC-DC converters, DC-AC inverters, and motor drives. Vertical JFET devices may include active cell regions and termination regions.